El inalcanzable
by Unviciomas
Summary: Ginny cansada de esperar a que Harry le preste un poco mas de atención que a una pelusa, se resigna. Ahora él solo es su Inalcanzable. Tercer año de Ginny. Song fic con la cancion Inalcanzable de RBD


Ni la canción ni el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter me pertenecen.

**El inalcanzable**

Se sentía frustrada. Él nunca la vería de _esa _forma. Él sólo la veía como la hermanita de su mejor amigo, esa niña tonta que se había dejado seducir por un estúpido recuerdo dentro de un diario y a la que él había tenido que salvar. Esa pequeña niña que se sonrojaba fuertemente al verlo y hacía puras idioteces al tenerlo cerca.

Ella podía decir que lo conocía más que sus otras admiradoras, ya que era una gran ventaja el tenerlo durante las vacaciones en su casa, pero ella no se conformaba con eso. Ella quería conocer el _otro _Harry. El Harry que conocían su hermano Ron y su mejor amiga Hermione. Ella quería estar más unida a él. Quería formar parte de su vida, no ser ignorada. Ella quería ser alguien para él. Aunque tenía bien en claro que eso nunca sería así a menos que _ciertas_ cosas cambiaran.

Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez,

Descifrando, tu silencio...

Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel,

Pero pierdo, en el intento

Ella intentaba acercarse a él todo lo posible… pero él era una muralla impenetrable. La única conversación que podían llegar a mantener era un escueto "hola". Seguramente él pensaba que ella era la persona más tonta del planeta, Si, seguramente. Pero sólo si él llegaba a pensar en ella, cosa que no era muy probable.

Y aunque nadie lo creía ella realmente lo amaba. Esto ya superaba la adoración por la leyenda de un héroe con la que había crecido. Esto iba más allá de todas esas historias porque los sentimientos que la embargaban cada vez que lo veía, triste, cada vez que lo veía sonreír sinceramente, no podían ser una mera y ridícula obsesión infantil. Ella lo sabía, sino porque daría todo por él… hasta su propia vida. De eso estaba tan segura como de que era una Weasley. Si ella tendría la oportunidad de sacrificarse por el lo haría sin dudarlo, como él se había sacrificado en la Cámara de los Secretos.

Y por mas que busco darte amor,

Nunca te fijas en mí,

Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,

Por ti

Pero dentro de su corazón ella tenía bien en claro que el no lo permitiría. El rea un verdadero héroe. Su héroe. Y también, para su desgracia, su _Inalcanzable. _Ella lo sabía bien hace ya varios años. Él y ella nunca estarían juntos como ella deseaba, pero aún así se contentaba con verlo realmente feliz, sólo con eso le bastaba. Debía aceptar, aunque le doliera en le alma, que ya era tiempo de, como decía Hermione, dejarlo como su Inalcanzable y seguir adelante.

Inalcanzable como estrella, Tan distante

Un amor casi imposible,

Invisible como el aire,

Eres tan inalcanzable,

Tan sublime como un ángel,

Un amor casi imposible,

Como un fuego que no arde,

Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,

Inalcanzable...

Verlo sentado en aquel sillón con cara afligida a causa del rechazo de Cho la lastimaba, incluso más de lo que lo lastimaba a él. No sólo le dolía, sino que este sentimiento se mezclaba con la rabia y la amargura. Por qué el no podía fijarse en alguien que lo amara realmente como ella, alguien que realmente se preocupara por él. Porque ella sabía bien que su adorada Cho Chang era una chica falsa y manipuladora, a la que realmente no le interesaba ni Harry ni Cedric. La mayoría de las chicas opinaban al igual que ella ya que no es muy inteligente presumir delante de las otras muchachas el hecho de poder jugar con los sentimientos de ambos. Ella jamás haría lago así, no sólo porque no era correcto jugar con los sentimientos de las personas sino que también ella le tenía un amor fiel, y aunque estuviera con otros chicos siempre lo amaría a él.

Pervivo en la vereda de tu soledad,

Cuando alguien, te lastima,

Que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más

Que te ame, sin medida.

Ella estaba al tanto de cómo se sentía él en ese momento. Se sentía dolido, fracasado, frustrado. Claros síntomas de un rechazo amoroso, algo que era realmente obvio, para todo aquel que no fuera Ronald-Mr. Sensibilidad del tamaño de una cucharita de té- Weasley. Lo que daría ella con tal de verlo feliz, por verlo sonreír y ver la manera en que sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas brillaban de felicidad y emoción. No obstante ella, como buena observadora, sobretodo si se trataba de él, sabía que eso sucedía tan solo en contadas ocasiones. Él pocas veces era realmente feliz y eso la disgustaba enormemente.

Como duele verte suspirar,

Porque no te hace feliz,

Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,

Por ti

Pero que estaba diciendo, ella debía olvidarse de él y debía comenzar una nueva vida, y eso haría. Dejaría de interesarse por él, se fijaría en otros chicos. Ahora que lo pensaba bien Michael Corner siempre le dedicaba sonrisas galantes y cada vez que podía le decía indirectas. A partir de ahora sería más coqueta con él. También se le habían acercado otros chicos de cuarto y tercero para invitarla a salir y esta vez estaba decidida a no rechazarlos, a pesar de que esto le trajera problemas con Ron, quién era el más celoso de sus hermanos, y sumado a esto siempre tenía la mala suerte de encontrárselo por todo Hogwarts. Nunca podría entender como Ron era tan celoso para con ella, pero eso ahora no le importaba, tenía un objetivo y lo cumpliría: olvidaría a Harry y conquistaría a Michael Corner. Ahora él debía ser parte de su pasado, su _Inalcanzable._ Simplemente le tocaba resignarse ante lo que nunca pudo ser, dejarlo como su asignatura pendiente.

Inalcanzable como estrella, Tan distante

Un amor casi imposible,

Invisible como el aire,

Eres tan inalcanzable,

Tan sublime como un ángel,

Un amor casi imposible,

Como un fuego que no arde,

Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,

Inalcanzable...

Se levantó del sillón de la Sala Común donde había estado meditando mientras acariciaba a Crookshanks, el gato canela de su amiga, y el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, la cual estaba rodeada por mullidos sillones, entre ellos en el que ella se encontraba.

Subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de las chicas de Gryffindor, lentamente. Mientras lo hacía iba juntando valor para expresarle a su mejor amiga todo lo que había pensado durante ese tiempo en el que había estado sola. Esforzándose para que esa promesa que se había hecho a sí misma no quedara en el olvido y así obligarse a cumplirla.

Tocó la puerta de las habitaciones de cuarto año. Lavender le abrió muy sonriente y la dejo pasar como de costumbre sabiendo con quién venía a hablar. El encontrarla leyendo un pesado libro la hizo sonreír.

-Hermione- dijo haciéndole notar su presencia en le dormitorio- Estuve pensando sobre lo que hablamos y he decidido algo. A partir de ahora, él sólo será mi Inalcanzable- al terminar la frase un triste suspiro se escapó de sus labios sin poderlo evitar.

_Sinceramente es una de las primeras cosas que me animo a publicar. Toda critica, sugerencia, tomatazos son bien aceptados, pero por favor déjenme algún __review_

_Besos._


End file.
